Lilin-lilin Kecil
by reynyah
Summary: Lagi-lagi Rinto dan Lenka berantem, entah kenapa, tak pernah jelas. Di tengah-tengah 'kegalauan' Lenka, tiba-tiba dia menerima SMS dari Rinto yang meminta bertemu malam itu. Lenka hanya bisa menggerutu menerima 'siksaan' malam itu. / Twoshot. Warning: OOC. Sequel "Love You, Miss Ngaret!". RnR? :3
1. Aku Pinjam Kamu

_Aku dan kau duduk bersama di bawah naungan bintang-bintang yang bersinar cerah di langit, menghiasi kegelapan langit malam itu. Kita sama-sama duduk, berharap melihat sang bintang jatuh, hendak mengucapkan barisan kata-kata harapan untuk 365 hari ke depan._

_Kau duduk di hadapanku, memakai pakaian formal yang tidak pernah kau pakai sebelumnya. Pakaian yang tidak pernah kubayangkan akan kau pakai. Pakaian yang... terlihat rapi dan sangat pantas kau pakai, sungguh._

_Aku duduk di hadapanmu, memakai pakaian yang tak kalah formal dan tak pernah kupakai sebelumnya. Pakaian yang tidak pernah kubayangkan akan kupakai. Pakaian yang... terlihat rapi tapi sungguh, aku malu menggunakannya. Aku tidak sanggup melihat tatapan matamu, aku takut kau berpikir macam-macam tentangku._

_Sungguh, aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang ke rumahku dan memberiku sebuket mawar kuning indah nan harum. Aku lebih tidak menyangka lagi ketika kau mendekatiku lalu mengecup keningku pelan. "Kamu cantik malam ini," pujimu. "Ah, kamu selalu cantik."_

_Dan aku tidak bisa menghalangi kemunculan semburat merah di pipiku._

_Kau menarikku untuk duduk di sana, di tengah sebuah taman yang dihiasi pohon sakura di sekitarnya. Tak lupa, lilin-lilin kecil menghiasi pinggiran jalan tempat kita melangkah menuju tempat tujuan yang kau bilang 'indah'. Di ujung jalan, aku melihat sebuah meja dengan taplak putih besar yang menyentuh tanah. Dua buah kursi saling berhadapan sudah tersedia di sana, tak lupa dengan dua piring yang masih ditutup, memintaku menebak apa isinya. Kau menarik salah satu kursi, lalu mempersilakan diriku untuk duduk. Setelah aku duduk manis, kau berjalan ringan ke kursi di hadapanku, duduk, dan tersenyum padaku._

_"Ini kejutanku."_

_Aku memandangnya heran._

_"I-ini...?"_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya

* * *

**Warning:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, de el el

* * *

**Lilin-lilin Kecil**

A RintoxLenka story

by reynyah

**Chapter I - Aku Pinjam Kamu**

* * *

**Lenka POV**

* * *

"Lenka-chan!"

_Lagi-lagi suara cempreng itu_, pikirku sembari menoleh dan tentunya aku menemukan wajah bulat si Kamine Rin. Heran, aku sudah pergi ke taman yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari sekolah, tapi Rin masih bisa menemukanku. "Rin-chan? Kok, ada di sini?"

"Rumah gue kan, deket sini."

_Oke, kesalahan terbesar_, batinku berusaha sabar. Yap, ini salahku sudah menghindarinya di sekolah tadi. Kurasa memang karma hari ini sedang ingin mengerjaiku. "Oke, terus kamu ngapain di sini?"

"Kebetulan gue liat lo sama Rinto tadi siang," jawabnya. "Lo... berantem, ya?"

Aku menghela napas. "Untuk kesekian kalinya dan aku gak ngerti kenapa."

Ya, sebenarnya alasan utama aku pergi ke taman ini adalah untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang kini bersarang di hatiku. Tidak, bukan patah hati melainkan sakit hati. Hatiku selalu sakit bila mengingat wajah marah Rinto tepat di depan wajahku. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya sejak kami berstatus 'pacaran' dan seperti biasa, aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia sering marah padaku.

"Mungkin dia lagi PMS," celetuk Rin asal.

"Rin-chan! Dia laki-laki!"

Rin menepuk dahinya. "_Go-gomen, gomen_! Gue lupa!" serunya panik sambil membungkuk-bungkuk. "Habis, biasanya kalo lo berdua berantem kan, dia yang mulai duluan."

"Hmm... ya," balasku ragu. "Gak tau juga ya, kamu tau sendiri kalo otakku lemotnya kebangetan. Rinto kayaknya gak tahan sama itu."

Rin menggeleng. "Lenka-chan," ucapnya sambil memegang kedua bahuku. "Gue... oke, mungkin gue gak deket sama Rinto tapi gue cukup kenal dia." Rin berhenti bicara sejenak. "Rinto itu tipe cowok yang nerima cewek apa adanya. Dia udah kenal lo lumayan lama, dia tau lo lemot edan. Tapi apa? Dia masih suka sama lo, masih nembak lo. Jelas bukan gara-gara itu."

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Terus gara-gara apa, dong?"

"Mana gue tau?" balas Rin agak sewot. "Tanya sendiri dong, Lenka-chan. Lo bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Yee, aku telepon gak diangkat, aku SMS gak dibales," ucapku sebal. "Terus gimana?"

"Samperin ke rumahnya," usul Rin. "Lo udah kenal ortunya, kan? Gampang kalo gitu!"

"Gampang apanya?"

Rin menepuk dahinya lagi. "Maksud gue, karena lo udah kenal ortunya, lo enak nanyanya, gak perlu pake acara canggung-canggung segala!"

"Mm..." gumamku tidak jelas sambil menggaruk kepala. "Harus nanya ortunya, ya?"

Tiba-tiba, ponselku berbunyi. Nada dering SMS. E-eh?

.

_From: Rinto :3_

_Lenka-chan, masih mau ketemu aku?_

.

"SMS dari siapa?" tanya Rin kepo. "Rinto, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk kecil. "I-iya."

"Bales, dong!" seru Rin semangat. "Pokoknya, kalian harus baikan!"

Aku tersenyum lalu mulai mengetik.

.

_To: Rinto :3_

_Masih kok, kapan dan dimana?_

.

_From: Rinto :3_

_Aku jemput kamu hari ini jam 8 malam  
Aku udah izin sama ortumu_

.

"Wah, diajak ketemuan entar malem?" tanya Rin masih kepo. "Gila! Kayaknya dia mau bikin adegan romantis sama elo!"

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Ah, kita baru baikan."

"Justru karena baru baikan!"

"Rin-chan, udah deh," ujarku sebal. "Aku pulang dulu, ya."

"Mau siap-siap nge-_date_, ya?"

Aku mendengus. "Kencan apanya? Paling dia cuma mau minta maaf!"

* * *

**SKIP TIME!**

**Pukul 8 Malam...**

* * *

**Rinto POV, di Kediaman Kagami...**

* * *

"Lenka udah siap?" tanyaku di telepon tapi... bukan dengan Lenka.

"_Belum, Rinto-kun_," jawab orang yang kutelepon. "_Dari tadi dia masih di kamarnya, belum keluar juga. Entah apa yang Kaasan-nya lakukan padanya._"

Aku tertawa. "Oke, Ojisan," balasku. "Kalau Lenka udah siap, SMS Rinto aja."

"Hai'."

Aku memutuskan hubungan telepon lalu mematut diri lagi di cermin. Oke, mungkin aku agak sedikit 'centil' mengingat aku ini laki-laki, tapi... hey, terserah padaku, dong. Pokoknya malam ini aku harus tampil istimewa sebab malam ini adalah malam istimewa. Hahaha.

Malam ini, aku mengenakan kemeja putih polos yang dilapisi jas hitam milik Tousan. Tak lupa, aku mengenakan dasi kupu-kupu hitam yang terlipat rapi dan menyisipkan daun semanggi helai empat di saku jasku. Tentunya aku memakai celana kain hitam dan sepatu hitam yang baru saja disemir. Intinya, malam ini aku akan tampil berbeda. Aku akan tampil lebih rapi daripada Rinto yang sesungguhnya. Hohoho.

Tak lama setelah itu, ponselku bergetar.

.

_From: Tousan-nya Lenka_

_Lenka sudah siap, sedang menggerutu di ruang tamu_

.

Aku tertawa kecil. Aku tahu Lenka memang tidak pernah terbiasa memakai gaun, hanya saja, aku ingin sesuatu yang istimewa untuk malam ini. Aku ingin melihat Lenka memakai gaun walau hanya sekali.

Ya, walau hanya malam ini.

* * *

**Lenka POV, di Kediaman Negami...**

* * *

"Kaasan! Kenapa aku harus pakai baju begini?" gerutuku sambil menatapi gaun satin kuning muda sebetis yang kini melekat di tubuhku. "Aku mau ganti baju!"

"Eh! Lenka-chan!" Kaasan menutup pintu lemari bajuku lalu menghalanginya, menutup aksesnya agar aku tidak bisa mengambil baju lain. "Malam ini, kamu HARUS pakai baju itu!"

"Kaasan, bajunya gak bebas," keluhku sambil mengangkat roknya. "Aku mau pakai baju lain aja, gaun lain yang gak kayak gini..."

"Aduh, kamu ini." Kaasan geleng-geleng kepala. "Baju itu udah bagus kamu pakai, gak usah diganti-ganti lagi, oke, Sayang?"

Yah, sebenarnya gaun ini memang manis. Roknya cukup panjang dengan warna kuning muda yang tidak menyakitkan mata. Lengannya pendek sehingga memperlihatkan lenganku yang bisa dibilang terlalu kurus. Bahannya halus dan jatuhnya sangat pas di tubuhku. Sayangnya, aku tidak suka pakai gaun. Kaasan memang sudah berkali-kali bilang kalau gaun ini cocok denganku, tapi aku memang tidak suka memakai pakaian macam ini. Aku lebih suka rok selutut atau celana.

Aku mendesah. "Terus kenapa aku harus pakai bedak, lipstik, _blush on_, sama _eye shadow_ segala?"

"Biar cantik."

"Berarti Kaasan nganggep aku jelek, dong?"

Kaasan seketika _sweatdrop_. "Lenka-chan, kamu mikirnya negatif banget sama orang tua sendiri," tegur Kaasan setelah pulih dari _sweatdrop_-nya. "Udah! Kamu ke ruang tamu, sana! Tousan udah nunggu!"

"Loh? Kok, Tousan yang nunggu?" tanyaku bingung. "Aku janjian sama Rinto, bukan?"

"Aduh, pokoknya Tousan ada di ruang tamu," ujar Kaasan sebal sambil menarik tanganku. "Kamu cepat turun, terus pakai sepatu yang udah disediakan Tousan. Sebentar lagi Rinto jemput."

"Rambutku dikucir satu doang," protesku. "Gak sebanding sama dandanan Kaasan!"

"Biarin!" balas Kaasan tidak mau kalah. "Turun, Lenka-chan! Kasian Rinto!"

Aku menurut lalu berjalan pelan melalui tangga. Uh, benar-benar gaun ini membuatku repot! Seumur hidup aku tidak akan mau menggunakan gaun lagi, apalagi yang jenisnya seperti ini!

Eh, kecuali mungkin saat aku menikah nanti.

Aku tiba di ruang tamu. Benar saja, Tousan sudah di sana, duduk di sebelah sebuah kotak sepatu yang membuat alisku naik sebelah. Aku menghampiri Tousan yang anehnya, mulutnya menganga ketika melihatku. Ketika aku hendak bertanya kenapa, Tousan berkata, "Ini anak Tousan? Ini Lenka-chan?"

Aku menghela napas. "Tousan, anak Tousan cuma ada satu di dunia."

"Wah, Tousan pangling," ucap Tousan sambil tersenyum. "Lenka-chan cantik."

Aku terkikik. "Tousan gak pernah bilang aku jelek."

"Aduh, Tousan gak sejahat itu," balas Tousan. "Kaasan apain mukamu?"

Aku menggembungkan pipiku. "Didandanin dong, Tousan," jawabku sebal. "Tapi aku gak mau. Tousan bisa protes ke Kaasan, gak? Seenggaknya lipstik ini dihapus, gitu..."

Tousan terkekeh geli. "Aduh, anak Tousan ini," kata Tousan sambil mengusap rambutku. "Kamu itu perempuan, biasakan aja." Tousan diam sejenak. "Oh ya, ini sepatu buat Lenka-chan."

Aku membuka kotak sepatu yang diserahkan Tousan lalu terkaget-kaget. I-itu _heels_ setinggi tujuh senti! Astaga! Sejak kapan Negami Lenka bisa pakai _high heels_?!

Rintooooooooooooooo...

"T-Tousan," panggilku bingung. "I-ini... serius?"

Tousan mengangguk lalu mengelusku lagi. "Pakai aja ya, Nak."

Aku mengangguk pasrah lalu memasukkan kakiku ke sepatu itu dan rupanya... pas. Setelah kedua kakiku masuk dengan sukses, aku mencoba berjalan. Oke, tidak seburuk yang kuduga. Yah, hanya saja, kakiku pegal-pegal menggunakannya. Uh, andai aku sempat minta diajarkan Rin-chan atau Miku-chan...

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Oh, itu Rinto," ujar Tousan. Dia menghampiri pintu, membukanya, lalu berseru pelan, "Rinto-kun! Sudah datang rupanya."

Aku menatap Rinto dan terkejut. R-Rinto memakai jas? Wah, kapan lagi dia memakai jas?

Rinto kelihatan... _tampan_.

Eits, walau sudah jadi pacarnya, aku tidak akan sudi mengakui itu di depan wajahnya. Cukup hatiku ini yang tahu.

"O-Ojisan," ucap Rinto terbata-bata. "Orang di belakang Ojisan itu... itu—"

"Lenka-chan," sambar Tousan sambil tersenyum. Tousan menarikku lalu membawaku ke hadapan Rinto. "Oke, Tousan tinggal dulu, ya!"

Dan kini tinggallah aku berdua dengan Rinto di ruang tamuku.

"Lenka-chan," panggil Rinto sambil menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. "Mawar kuning, untukmu."

Aku tersenyum senang lalu menerima satu buket mawar kuning itu. Harum, indah. "Makasih."

Rinto tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekatiku. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku merasakan kehangatan menjalari seluruh tubuhku ketika Rinto mendaratkan bibirnya di keningku. Aku memejamkan mata sambil berusaha menahan semburat yang hendak muncul ke permukaan pipiku. Aku terkekeh malu sementara Rinto tersenyum menatapku. "Kamu cantik malam ini," pujinya. "Ah, kamu selalu cantik."

Ya, semburat merah kini muncul menghiasi pipiku.

"Lenka-chan," panggil Rinto lagi. "Malam ini aku pinjam kamu, ya?"

Aku terkekeh kecil. "Kamu mau nyulik aku?"

Rinto mengangguk dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Oke, aku izinkan."

Rinto mendekatiku lalu tiba-tiba saja aku sudah ada di gendongannya, ala _bridal style_. "R-Rinto-kun!" Wajahku memanas. "A-aku masih bisa jalan sendiri!"

Rinto terkekeh. "Sampai mobil saja, kok."

Maka Rinto membopongku ke mobil. Setelah memastikan aku sudah duduk manis dan dirinya sudah duduk di sampingku, Rinto menyalakan mesin dan mulai menyetir, entah ke mana.

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Yay! Akhirnya fic ini... belum selesai sih, tapi udah mendekati selesai!

Rey tadinya pingin bikin _oneshot_, tapi karena gak kesampaian (berhubung Rey pingin cepet-cepet apdet dan gak mau alur kecepetan), jadi kayaknya bakal jadi _twoshot_.

Oke, sampai ketemu di _chapter_ berikutnya!

_Review_? :3


	2. Kembang Api

_"Ini kejutanku."_

_Aku memandangnya heran._

_"I-ini...?"_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya

* * *

**Warning:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, de el el

* * *

**Lilin-lilin Kecil**

A RintoxLenka story

by reynyah

**Chapter II – Kembang Api**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Rinto terus mengemudi tanpa henti, membuat kantuk menyerang Lenka. Lenka menguap terus sejak satu jam terakhir, membuat Rinto saar kalau mereka sudah terlalu lama berada di jalan.

"Lenka-chan," panggil Rinto sambil terus menatap jalanan, fokus pada kegiatannya. "Kamu ngantuk? Tidur aja."

Lenka tersenyum kecil lalu menguap lagi. "Iya sih, soalnya aku bosan, gak bisa ngelakuin apa-apa."

Rinto terkikik pelan. "Ya udah, nyalain aja radionya. Aku gak ngelarang kamu, kok."

Lenka mengangguk lalu menekan salah satu tombol pada radio di mobil Rinto, bermaksud menyalakannya. Alunan musik klasik menguar memenuhi mobil. Lenka menggaruk-garuk kepalanya pelan. "Eh, kok, musik klasik, ya?" gumamnya bingung sambil mematikan kembali radio tersebut.

Rinto tertawa kecil. "Emang kenapa?"

"Tambah ngantuk, dong," jawab Lenka sambil (lagi-lagi) menguap. "Aku gak boleh tidur dulu, Rinto-kun?"

"Emangnya kamu gak takut tatanan rambut atau _make up_ kamu rusak?"

Lenka mengibaskan tangannya. "Kalo bisa justru aku gak akan mau pakai _make up_. Mukaku rasanya jadi ada dua."

Rinto tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau ke mana, sih?" tanya Lenka penasaran. "Kita udah jalan dua jam lebih tapi gak nyampe-nyampe juga. Emang tempatnya jauh banget, ya?"

Rinto tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Lenka pelan dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. "Sabar ya, gak lama lagi juga kita nyampe di tempatnya, kok."

Lenka terkekeh. "Aku tidur dulu, ya?"

"Kamu ngantuk banget?"

Lenka mengangguk dan lagi-lagi menguap.

"Ya udah," balas Rinto sambil menatap Lenka sekilas. "Kamu tidur aja, kalo udah nyampe nanti aku bangunin."

Lenka mengangguk lalu mengatur posisi duduknya. Setelah menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi, Lenka memejamkan matanya. Tak lama, dirinya sudah pulas. Alam mimpi sudah menariknya masuk ke dalam sana.

* * *

**Lenka POV**

* * *

"Lenka-chan?"

Suara itu masuk ke alam mimpiku, menggangguku yang tengah asyik berjalan-jalan di padang bunga bersama Rinto. Perlahan tapi pasti, sosok Rinto di sampingku hilang. Tak lama seteah itu, bunga-bunga menghilang, diikuti oleh bumi dan langit. Kemudian aku jatuh ke dalam jurang. Sontak aku membuka mata dan menemukan wajah bulat Rinto yang... malam ini kok, mendadak manis, ya? Hehehe.

"Akhirnya bangun juga," desah Rinto lega.

_Eh? Lega?_

.

.

.

Oh ya, dia sekarang pacarku, ya? Aku baru ingat.

"Lenka-chan, kita udah nyampe."

"Di mana?" tanyaku bingung sambil menatap sekeliling. Hanya gelap yang ada.

"Di tempat tujuan."

"Aku juga tau ini tempat tujuan," balasku sambil menguap, lagi. Maklum, baru bangun. "Maksudku ini daerah mana?"

Rinto terkekeh. "Itu rahasia," jawabnya dengan senyum misterius. "Pokoknya sekarang kita turun. Ayo."

"Kalo aku gak mau turun gimana? Masih ngantuk, nih."

Rinto tersenyum paksa. "Ya udah," ujarnya sambil keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan menghampiri pintu mobil yang ada di sampingku. Rinto membukanya lalu (lagi-lagi) menggendongku ala _bridal style_. Kontan wajahku memerah.

"GYAAAAA!" jeritku panik. "R-Rinto! Kalo mau gendong bilang-bilang, dong!"

"Kalo aku bilang, emangnya kamu mau aku gendong begini?"

Hmm... iya juga, sih. Aku pasti menolak.

Rinto berjalan, entah ke mana. Aku yang takut jatuh akhirnya mengalungkan lenganku ke lehernya yang otomatis membuatnya seolah 'dipeluk' olehku. Ehm... aku tidak bermaksud mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, kok. Aku cuma takut jatuh karena jalan yang kami lalui tidak bisa dibilang rata. Ditambah Rinto berjalan cepat sehingga sulit bagiku untuk menjaga keseimbangan, huft.

Bocah jeruk ini benar-benar...

"Nah, kamu turun di sini ya, Lenka-chan." Rinto menurunkanku dari gendongannya sementara aku berusaha keras menjaga keseimbangan. Masih ingat _high heels_ yang kini kupakai, kan?

Aku memerhatikan sekitarku. Pohon-pohon sakura berjejer rapi dihiasi bunga-bunga sakura yang tertiup angin malam. Lilin-lilin kecil menerangi pinggiran jalan setapak, tempat aku dan Rinto berada. Bintang-bintang berbagai ukuran dengan kelap-kelipnya menaungi kami dalam gelapnya langit malam. Tak lupa, bulan turut menerangi malam ini, menyempurnakan malam ini.

Indah.

Rinto menawarkan tangannya padaku. "Ayo, kita gak mungkin seharian di sini."

Aku tersenyum menatapnya lalu menyambut tangan Rinto yang dibalut sarung tangan putih. Kemudian kami berjalan, mengikuti lilin-lilin kecil. Entah kenapa bisa ada puluhan-atau mungkin ratusan-lilin di sini. Mungkin Rinto memang sudah menyiapkan segala-galanya.

Memangnya apa yang spesial hari ini?

Ah, gawat.

Aku lupa hari ini tanggal berapa!

* * *

**Rinto POV**

* * *

Aku menggenggam tangan Lenka erat, seerat yang kubisa dan tidak menyakitinya. Kami terus berjalan hingga di ujung jalan, kami melihat sebuah meja bulat-yang bisa disebut meja makan-ditutupi taplak putih besar dengan dua buah kursi berhadapan di dekatnya. Di atas meja tersebut ada sebuah vas kecil dengan setangkai mawar kuning di dalamnya, sebatang lilin yang sudah menyala, dan dua buah piring yang masih ditutup tudung saji. Hehe.

Ini semua kusiapkan untuk Negami Lenka, pacar sekaligus teman yang amat sangat aku sayangi.

Aku menarik salah satu kursi lalu mempersilakan Lenka duduk di sana. Lenka tertawa kecil lalu duduk manis. Setelah memastikan dia sudah duduk dengan nyaman, aku berjalan mengitari meja, menuju kursi yang satunya lagi. Aku duduk dan kini kami saling berhadapan. Lenka memiringkan kepalanya, manis sekali.

"Jadi, apa ini makan malam spesial?" tanya Lenka. Ah, dia tentunya melihat piring yang ditutup ini. "Apa hari ini hari spesial?"

Aku mengangguk. "Kamu tau hari ini hari apa, Lenka-chan?"

Lenka menggeleng. "Aku lupa hari ini tanggal berapa."

Ah, gadis ini tetap pelupa seperti biasanya.

Oh, kecuali dalam hal pelajaran.

"Ya udah," balasku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Nanti juga kamu tau."

"Kalo aku mau tau sekarang gimana?"

Aku terkikik geli. "Gak boleh," jawabku. "Sekarang kamu harus makan dulu. Nanti juga kamu tau sendiri, kok."

Lenka menggembungkan pipinya yang sudah dasarnya bulat lalu membuka tudung pada piring yang ada di hadapannya. Lenka tersenyum melihat apa yang kini ada di depannya (jujur, aku sendiri tidak tahu itu makanan apa. Bukan aku yang menyiapkannya melainkan pelayanku).

Lenka menusuk daging di hadapannya dengan garpu lalu memasukkan daging itu ke dalam mulutnya. Lenka mengunyah, mengunyah, mengunyah, menelan, lalu diam sejenak. Perasaanku campur aduk. "Gimana? Enak?"

* * *

**Lenka POV**

* * *

Aku menelan gumpalan daging itu dan membiarkannya melewati kerongkongan hingga tiba di perut. Ehem. Rasanya... ini...

"Gimana? Enak?" tanya Rinto dengan wajah waswas. Hehe, bocah jeruk ini mudah sekali khawatir, sih.

"Aku mau tanya dulu," ujarku. "Yang bikin kamu, ya?"

Di luar dugaanku, Rinto menggeleng. "Pelayanku yang bikin."

"Ooh..." Aku manggut-manggut. "Rinto..."

"Ya? Apa?"

"Makanannya..."

"Ya?"

"Rasanya..."

"Ya? Gimana? Enak? Atau nggak?"

Aku menghela napas. "Kamu cerewet, ih."

"Lah? Kamu ngegantungin kalimat terus."

"Ih," desahku sebal. "Aku belum selesai ngomong udah kamu potong."

Rinto tersenyum, kelihatan tidak peduli. "Ikut aku," ujarnya—menurutku sih, memerintah—sambil beranjak dari duduk. Huft, padahal aku baru makan sedikit sekali. "Ada yang mau kutunjukkan."

"Apa aku gak boleh habisin makanku dulu?" tanyaku sambil menatap Rinto dan makanan di atas piringku penuh harap. Oke, makanan itu enak sekali. Aku ingin lagi, tapi...

"Gak."

...

Sudah kuduga.

Aku berdiri pelan lalu menghampiri Rinto yang sejak tadi sudah mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menyambutnya lalu kami mulai berjalan ke arah yang berbeda dengan jalan dari mobil ke meja itu tadi. Entah kami akan berjalan ke mana, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Rasanya, aku asing sekali dengan daerah ini. Apa aku belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya? Atau jangan-jangan tempat ini adalah sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni milik Rinto pribadi?

Bisa jadi.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Lilin-lilin kecil yang menemani kami sepanjang jalan sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku melirik ke belakang. Oh, masih ada rupanya. Tampaknya lilin-lilin itu tidak dipasang lagi di sini. Selanjutnya, yang aku lihat hanya gelap, gelap, dan bintang. Bulan tidak kelihatan lagi, entah kenapa. Aku menatap Rinto bingung. "Kita dimana? Kita mau apa? Kita harus apa?"

Rinto mendengus pelan. "Lenka-chan, diem sedikit, bisa?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal. "Kita duduk di sini."

"Duduk? Di sini?" tanyaku bingung sambil menatap sebongkah batu besar di hadapanku. "Aku pakai gaun, loh. Emangnya gampang duduk di atas situ?"

Rinto tertawa kecil. "Bisa lah," jawabnya. "Apa yang Negami Lenka gak bisa? Udah sini, aku bantu."

"Mm... sepatu aku gimana?" tanyaku bingung sambil menunjuk kakiku yang dihiasi _high heels_ kuning cerah setinggi tujuh sentimeter.

"Lepas aja," jawab Rinto sambil berlutut di depanku. Dia melepas sepatuku mulai dari yang kiri lalu yang kanan. "Nah, udah, kan?"

"Eh! Itu punya Kaasan!" seruku panik ketika Rinto menaruh sepatu itu di sembarang tempat. "Kalo rusak atau hilang nanti aku dimarahin!"

Rinto menutup mulutku dengan dua jarinya. "Santai aja," balasnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Itu bukan punya Obasan, itu punyaku."

Mataku membulat dan membesar. "P-punya Rinto?"

Rinto mengangguk.

"Bajunya juga?"

Lagi-lagi Rinto mengangguk.

"KOK?!"

"Emangnya kenapa, Lenka-chan?" tanya Rinto sambil tersenyum dan menarik tanganku, menyuruhku duduk di atas batu besar itu. "Aku gak minta diganti atau dikembaliin, itu buat kamu."

Aku duduk, menekuk kakiku, memeluknya, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Percuma kamu kasih kalo cuma aku pake sekali."

"Daripada gak dipake sama sekali?"

Hee... iya, sih.

Oh ya, ada yang lupa kuberi tahu. Jadi, keluarga Rinto, Kagami tepatnya, sejak dulu adalah keluarga kaya raya yang (katanya) kekayaannya tidak akan habis sampai delapan turunan. Kalau aku tidak salah, Rinto ini turunan kelima sehingga masih ter'timpa' kekayaan keluarganya. Makanya mudah bagi Rinto untuk membelikan aku _high heels_ dan gaun, toh, uangnya tidak habis-habis. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa bisa begitu.

Kalau boleh sih, aku akan menolak dibelikan gaun dan _high heels_. Lebih baik aku dibelikan kaus lengan pendek dan sepatu kets baru, deh!

"Lenka-chan?"

Aku menatap Rinto dengan senyum. "Ya?" balasku. "Hoahmmm..."

Rinto tertawa. "Masih ngantuk, ya? Nyender sini."

Sebelum aku sempat berucap, Rinto sudah memiringkan kepalaku dan meletakannya dengan manis di atas bahu... nya. Intinya, kini aku tengah bersandar pada bahu Rinto yang... aduh, amat sangat nyaman.

Aku memejamkan mata, tidak jadi protes. Bagaimana bisa aku protes kalau kepalaku sudah terlanjur nyaman berada di atas bahunya? Bagaimana bisa aku protes kalau Rinto sudah 'merelakan' bahunya untuk kusandari? Bagaimana mungkin aku protes pada seseorang yang sudah mengorbankan segalanya untukku, termasuk 'makan' malam dan sandar-menyandar ini?

"Keenakan sampai tidur, ya?" sindir Rinto sambil terkekeh pelan.

Aku ikut terkekeh. "Tenang, gak akan ninggalin kamu sendirian, kok."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kalo kamu gak tidur, aku gak akan tidur."

Rinto tertawa lalu mengusap-usap kepalaku. "Hmm... Lenka-chan," panggilnya. "Coba liat bintang di sana."

Aku mendongak, mencari satu dari milyaran titik bercahaya yang kini menghiasi langit malam. Aku menyipitkan mata, berusaha mencari bintang yang tadi ditunjuk Rinto. "Yang mana?" tanyaku.

"Semuanya maksudku," jawab Rinto sambil lagi-lagi terkekeh. "Bagus, ya?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ya, bintang-bintang di sana memang indah.

"Kejutannya sebentar lagi."

"Oh ya? Apa?"

Tepat setelah pertanyaanku, kembang api bermunculan di langit. Satu, dua, tiga, empat... terlalu banyak hingga aku tidak sanggup menghitungnya lagi. Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan rasa senang campur haru yang terbit dalam hatiku. Mengetahui Rinto menyiapkan ini semua hanya untukku membuatku... tersentuh. Sungguh.

"Ini kejutanku."

"I-ini..." ucapku pelan dan ragu. "Kamu yang nyiapin kembang apinya?"

Di luar dugaanku, Rinto menggeleng. "Itu emang ada dari sananya. Aku udah tau kembang api itu bakal keliatan dari sini, makanya aku ajak kamu."

"Loh? Emangnya ini hari apa?"

Rinto tersenyum lalu mengambil sebuah lilin kecil—yang entah dia dapat darimana—dan memberikannya padaku. "Tadinya aku harap bintang jatuh muncul sekarang," ucap Rinto tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. "Tapi gak ada, jadi kamu pegang aja lilin ini dulu."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku lalu mengambil lilin itu dari tangan Rinto. Rinto tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil sebuah lilin kecil lainnya. "Pikirin keinginan kamu, dalam hati aja."

Aku menurut. Buru-buru kupikirkan sesuatu. Apa, ya? Lulus SMA dengan nilai 100 semua? Jadi juara umum? Masuk Universitas Tokyo? Hidup selalu bersama Kaasan dan Tousan? Berteman baik terus bersama Rin-chan?

Ah, aku tahu.

"Udah?" tanya Rinto dan aku mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Tiup lilinnya sambil mikirin itu," terang Rinto. "Siap? Satu, dua, tiga—"

Aku dan Rinto meniup dua lilin itu bersamaan hingga keduanya padam. Kami tertawa-tawa setelahnya, merasa bahagia.

"Sebenernya ini perayaan apa?" tanyaku masih penasaran.

Rinto tersenyum. "Selamat tahun baru."

YA AMPUN!

* * *

**FIN!**

* * *

Selesai juga akhirnya~ hehehe XD

Nah, Rey sekarang mau berkutat dengan fic KaitoxMiku, yaa!

Sampai jumpa di fic Rey berikutnya!

Akhir kata, _mind to review?_


End file.
